unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DOM-Cryptic
__TOC__ Map description A mid-sized map with two tiers, several semicircular areas, with an ancient castle theme. The map has four named areas: * Halfcircle Room: A two-level semicircular room which contains the Gargoyle control point and an entrance from the Quartercircle teleporter. * Quartercircle Room: A semicircular room, shorter than the former, holding both the Iron Star and Daemonhead control points. * Long Hallway: The lower level long hallway connecting both semicircular rooms. * Short hallway: The upper level short hallway connecting both semicircular rooms. Domination points * Iron Star: Located at the lower level of the Quartercircle Room, near the entrance from the Long Hallway. * Gargoyle: Located at the lower level of the Halfcircle Room, between the entrance from the Daemonhead teleporter and the ramps to the upper level. * Daemonhead: Located at the end of the Quartercircle room, near the chamber with the teleporter to the Halfcircle Room. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) Bots will always try to reach the items on foot (i.e. no translocations) and will never teleport from the Gargoyle point to the Daemonhead point. Winning this match unlocks the Capture The Flag ladder. Tips and tricks * This arena provides a bit of a challenge in maintaining control of all three points at a time. * It's possible to go from the Gargoyle area's teleporter to the Daemonhead teleporter either by translocating to the teleporter or by weaponjumping (in case Translocators are unavailable). * The Gargoyle point is extremely easy to defend. You have the Thighpads, the Shield Belt, the Flak Cannon, the Ripper and the Rocket Launcher in the same room. The Daemonhead point is on a close second place, since there are no weapons near it (except the Shock Rifle, but players need to exit the area in order to get it), so it's compensated by having the Body Armor at short distance, and (theoretically) only one entrance, meaning that players most of the time will come from the same direction. As for the Iron Star point, the fact that enemies will come from any angle and the area only has the Pulse Gun and a few packs of ammo to defend it makes it the hardest point to defend, and the most contested. * Guard the tight shaft where players emerge after going through the teleporter at the daemonhead control point. Many players will use this teleporter to travel quickly to the gargoyle point, and it's an easy ambush point. You have ample weapons (flak cannon and rocket launcher) positioned around the gargoyle point and the tight shaft creates a splash damage and flak cannon nightmare."Domination Map Strategies: DOM-Cryptic" * If you're struggling in an attack against the iron star control point (the next one over from the gargoyle), use the shield belt and the powerful weapons next to the gargoyle point to wrestle it away from the other team. * Use the ramps that overlook the control points when attacking. It's much easier to hit a target running around on the ground floor than inflict damage on a player scurrying around on a narrow catwalk - especially with a splash damage weapon like the rocket launcher. Trivia * The retail version features Iron Guard as the rival team. * The Daemonhead references the Warlords from the Unreal game. There was a set of cut levels (Soledad/Morose) using the Daemonhead texture featuring the legend of a fallen Skaarj named Jrath plowing through hundreds of Nali. The cancelled PSX version of Unreal featured Jrath as a major antagonist. In the main Unreal canon, Jrath is basically non-existant. * There's a pair of bandages suggesting that the map was being worked as far as Unreal. * There's a hidden level entry text: "Control Thyself" Gallery External links and references See also